ben10ultimatealienpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10 Heroes: Future Reborn
Future Reborn this is a movie special in Ben 10: Heroes, only on OVA. Plot The Ben Team's Death Another, the future Ben has been weakened in the water, even this is another to transformation powers, after which future Perodua Alza VGT, Gwen, Kevin, and Rex to stop him, and the death of the Ben's Team at the hands of even Cooler's Final Form and Frieza's Final Form. The Ultimate enformerly, the future Perodua Alza EXi and this five other Ultimates, just under escapes at the glitch in Omni-Comet. Future Goku's death even this destroyed the world. Battled the Cooler and Frieza Where the Ben 10,000 and Future Perodua Viva VGT reformerly in the future as a Age 556 years old. Ben 10,000 uses the training at the Future Perodua Viva VGT able to withstand to battled the Cooler and then Frieza, the future anything under to used it anymore. Frieza and Cooler battles at the Future Perodua Viva VGT and Ben 10,000. Future Perodua Viva VGT using at the Articguana's power at Frieza into the ground, is not walls, the dubbed as future Perodua Viva VGT not walls and ground. Frieza using the Death Beam onto at the Future Perodua Viva VGT but immune to laser on NRG's power. Ben 10,000 using the power of Cannonbolt to rolling at Cooler and still stopped on his Frieza. Although Future Perodua Viva VGT did not still is immune to Frieza's Death Beam away was. Ben 10,000's Death Future Perodua Viva VGT is got Vival Kense and throwing it and activated transformation sequence into Future Ben is a future human. Future Perodua Viva VGT is cannot using Vival Rense into the immune. Frieza and Cooler using the Energy Power Beam and kills the Future Ben 10,000, even death. Future Ben and Perodua Viva VGT after looks into any Present Future Goku appears, Future Cooler and Frieza even to stop seriously. A future Perodua Viva VGT, Ben, and Present Goku even to just Future Ben 10,000 on death. Present Future Goku arrive. End of the Future Cooler and Frieza Future Perodua Viva VGT turning into any Future Perodua Viva Hybrid VGT (the version of Super Sayian 3), Future Ben using into Future Diamondhead (the version in Heroes United), and Present Future Goku using into Super Saiyan 4 form to attacks the Cooler and Frieza. Frieza using the Dark Barrge Beam to attack Future Perodua Viva Hybrid VGT is immune to Frieza's Dark Barrge Beam. Future Diamondhead uses on diamond shard at Cooler and Frieza. Super Saiyan 4 Present Future Goku uses on 1000x Double Kamehameha to kills Cooler and Frieza and explosion. Future Perodua Viva Hybrid VGT turning into any Future Perodua Viva Full-Power VGT (the version of Full-Power Super Saiyan). Future Ben 10,000 kills him and teleported him away. The End of Viva Full-Power VGT and Present Future Goku At the end of movie, Future Perodua Viva Full-Power VGT and Present Future Goku walked out with Future Bulma and Chi-Chi. Future Perodua Viva Full-Power VGT and Present Future Goku take a looks Future Rust Bucket III is created by Future Azmuth. Future Perodua Viva Full-Power VGT in the end of the Rust Bucket III and back to Ben's world. Present Future Goku blasts off with Capsule Corp. ship to flew off. Under his a end of movie. Future Perodua Viva Full-Power VGT landed and hugging Real Ben, Gwen, and Rex. Ben and Gwen did. Characters *Ben/Future Ben (at beginning of movie, and the end at hugging Future Perodua Viva Full-Power VGT) *Gwen/Future Gwen (death by Cooler, and the end at hugging Future Perodua Viva Full-Power VGT) *Future Kevin (death by Frieza and Cooler) *Ben 10,000 (killed by Frieza and Cooler) *Future Perodua Viva VGT (voice by Grey DeListle)/Future Perodua Viva Full-Power VGT (voice by Yuri Lowenthai) *Future Perodua Alza VGT (death by Frieza) *Rex/Future Rex (voice with Yuri Lowenthai by Rex, and the end at hugging Future Perodua Viva Full-Power VGT) *Future Perodua Alza EXi and other Ultimates (voice by Dee Bradley Baker) *Future Goku/Present Future Goku (and the end at blast off) Powers used By Future Perodua Viva VGT *Articguana *NRG By Ultimate Ben *Cannonbolt Aliens used by Future Ben *Diamondhead Quotes Future Perodua Viva Hybrid VGT: The only power! Future Ben: I am Ben Tennyson. Ben 10. Are you to kill Frieza and Cooler? Trivia Category:Ben 10: Heroes Specials Category:Specials Category:Movies